Wine and Women
by Kristen3
Summary: A family outing to a basketball game turns into a night Niles will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts, as well as suggesting the title for this. Unlike many of my stories, this will be miltiple chapters. Right now, I only have this written, but hopefully that'll change soon!

Bulldog wheeled his cart of noisemakers into KACL's studio. "Hey, thanks, Doc."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "You don't have to thank me for leaving the booth, Bulldog. My show is over."

"I'm not thanking you for that! It's that wine you mentioned the other day. I bought a bottle for this chick I invited over to watch the Sonics game last night. Let's just say they weren't the only ones who scored!" Bulldog slapped Frasier on the back, laughing hysterically at his joke. "Get it, Doc? 'Scored'!"

"Yes, Bulldog, I get it," Frasier said dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to meet Niles for a cup of coffee."

"OK, Doc. But here, take these," Bulldog said, holding out his hand.

Frasier reached out, curious now. "Sonics tickets? Bulldog, I don't even _like_ sports!"

Bulldog shrugged. "Well, you really helped me out last night, so I thought maybe I'd do something nice for you. But hey, it's no big deal."

For a moment, the sportscaster looked as if he might cry. Frasier hadn't expected him to be so emotional. "Well, if it means so much to you. I'm sure Dad would love these."

Bulldog smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean, I know sports aren't really your thing, but I didn't know what else to get you."

As he walked to his car, Frasier remained in disbelief over the exchange with Bulldog. When the sportscaster had asked what kind of wine to buy for a woman he hoped to impress, Frasier had merely said the first name that came to mind. After all, Bulldog's idea of romance usually consisted of beer and hotdogs. He'd never expected Bulldog to actually _take_ his advice, much less thank him for it!

A few minutes later, Frasier arrived at his familiar hangout. As soon as he opened the cafe door, he heard his brother call his name from their regular table near the window. "You'll never guess what Bulldog just gave me," he said as he sat down.

"If it's another one of his limericks, I don't want to hear it!" Niles replied, taking a sip of his latte.

"No," Frasier answered. "These." He placed the tickets on the table.

"Basketball tickets?" Niles asked. He looked at the seat numbers indicated on the tickets. "Are these seats close to the field?"

Frasier could not help rolling his eyes. "You mean 'court', Niles. And yes, I believe they are."

"Wow," Niles said. "I'm sure you're going to take Dad with you, but what about the other two tickets?"

Frasier thought for a moment. He'd been so stunned at receiving the tickets, he'd never even considered who else he could invite. He knew his father would suggest bringing Duke, or another of his buddies. But that would leave Frasier there with no one to talk to. Frasier welcomed the chance to bond with his father away from their everyday routines, but he also knew they could not keep a conversation going for however long the game may last. There was only one solution. "Niles..." Frasier looked back and forth from his brother to the tickets on the table.

"I know what you're trying to do, and the answer is no! I have a great deal of paperwork I need to catch up on." When Niles reached for a napkin to wipe his nose, both Crane boys knew Niles could not argue any more. "All right," Niles said. Then he smiled. "Well, if I'm going, then Daphne should come, too."

"Niles -" Frasier said.

"She's part of the family. This is a family outing," Niles said firmly.

Frasier sighed. There was no way around that argument. He suddenly found himself wishing he'd never helped Bulldog in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Niles' schedule was light, he accompanied Frasier to Elliot Bay. He wanted to be there, to make sure that Daphne was included in their plans for the basketball game. After all, if he was going to sit and watch a bunch of men run around a fieldn in hopes of scoring a touchdown, he should at least be able to enjoy Daphne's company.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane," Daphne said in greeting when both boys entered the apartment together.

Niles smiled and waved at her, thrilled as always by the sight of her.

Frasier immediately turned his attention to his father, who sat in his usual chair, watching ESPN. "Dad, do you have plans for this Friday night?" He couldn't resist grinning as he asked the question.

"I already told you, Frase. I'm going down to McGinty's to watch the big Sonics game with a bunch of the guys. I would've asked you to come, but I know it's not your thing."

"Well, would you rather be _at_ the game?" Frasier asked.

"Sure, I would," Martin said. "But those tickets are practically sold out. No way I could get in!"

"Think again!" Frasier handed the tickets to his father, beaming proudly.

"Where did you get these?" Martin asked.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could spend some time together," Frasier answered. When Niles gave him a 'look,' Frasier continued. "OK. I did Bulldog a favor, and he got me these tickets. Are you happy, Niles?"

Niles nodded. But Martin wasn't paying attention. "Who cares how you got them? Oh, boy, Duke is going to be _so _ jealous!" He grinned at the prospect of letting his friends know where he'd be on Friday night. He looked at the tickets once more. "Wait a minute. There's four here."

As if on cue, Niles once again turned his attention to Daphne. "Well? Would you like to come with us?"

Daphne cast a surprised glance at the elder Dr. Crane.

"Yes, Daphne. This is a _family_ outing," Frasier said, glaring for a moment at his younger brother. "And you are a member of this family."

"Oh. Well, all right," Daphne said. Sometimes it seemed to her as if the Cranes considered her to be nothing more than a housekeeper, there to do chores, and nothing else. But on rare occaisions like this one, they let her know that they did care about her. "It sounds like fun." When she saw the way the younger Dr. Crane smiled at her response, she couldn't help feeling a small rush of excitement. She'd never cared much for sports, especially American sports. But she had a feeling she would enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles found himself looking forward to the basketball game. Of course, his exitement had nothing to do with the game itself. The opportunity to spend an entire evening in Daphne's company was enough to make him count down the hours.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Woodson," Niles said, emerging from his office after his last patient had left.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Have fun at the game."

"Oh, I will," Niles replied. "I hope the Sonics make enough touchdowns to win!"

"I think you mean baskets," Mrs. Woodson said with a smile.

"Oh. Want me to bring you back a Sonics souvenir?"

"That's quite all right, Dr. Crane. You just enjoy your evening with your father and brother. And Daphne." She winked.

A few minutes later, Niles arrived at his brother's place.

"Finally!" Martin exclaimed in greeting. "I want to get there early enough to watch them warm up!"

"Oh, just like at the symphony!" Niles exclaimed.

Martin merely rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

The four of them got into Frasier's Mercedes. Frasier and his father sat up front, while Niles and Daphne occupied the back seat. Daphne smiled warmly as she got in. "Hello, Dr. Crane. You look handsome this evening."

Niles blushed instantly at her compliment. "Thanks. You look lovely, too."

Now it was her turn to blush. "I barely even had time to do me hair. Your father's been talking me ear off all day about the Sonics. I've never seen him so excited about something!"

"Well, it's not every day I get to see the Sonics play _in person_! We'll be close enough to see them sweat!" Martin grinned excitedly.

"That's something I can tell Freddy about someday," Frasier muttered.

The stadium parking lot was a madhouse. But luckily, Martin had his handicapped parking tag, which enabled them to find a space without a problem.

They all made their way into the stadium. After showing their tickets, they found their seats. They were just a few rows up from the court. Daphne went first. Niles immediately followed her into the aisle. "May I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Of course, Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled warmly.

Niles had to grab the back of the seat just to keep his balance as a wave of dizziness hit. He barely managed to sit down. Martin and Frasier took the two remaining seats.

"Look how happy your father is," Daphne commented to Niles. "Your brother's such a good son to do something like this for him."

"Yes, he is," Niles replied.

"I hope I didn't your feelings, saying that about your brother. You're a good son as well. And a good friend. I'm glad you invited me to come along with you tonight."

"Well, I couldn't stand the thought of you being home all alone while we were here," Niles said, blushing.

"You're always thinking of me, aren't you?"

Niles suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe.

Soon the game began. Niles wasn't able to keep up with the action on the court. It seemed as if the ball never stopped moving. But he didn't care about the score. Sitting here, next to Daphne, watching her cheer every time the Sonics scored was all that mattered to him.

During a time out, Daphne looked around the stands. There was a vendor a few rows up, selling soft drinks. She tried to get his attention, but did not succeed. She sat back in her seat, sighing in frustration.

"Let me try," Niles said. He stood up. Now the vendor was closer. "We'd like some drinks, please!" When the man came over, Niles turned to Daphne. "Well, tell him what you want."

Daphne ordered her drink. She reached into her purse, but Niles reached over to stop her.

"No. Let me," he said.

"That isn't necessary, Dr. Crane," Daphne said.

Before she could protest again, Niles gave the vendor money for her drink.

"That was very sweet of you," Daphne said.

Niles blushed at her compliment. "I want you to enjoy this game as much as possible," he said.

The game resumed a few minutes after. After a while, even Niles felt himself getting swept up in the excitement. The two teams were neck and neck. When the game was nearly over, and the score was tied, Niles turned to Daphne. "Are they going into extra innings?"

Daphne laughed slightly. "You mean overtime. And yes, they are. If the Sonics can make one more basket, they'll win!"

Niles held his breath as the players prepared to take their final shot. One of the Sonics got control of the ball. He saw his chance, and took his shot. The ball sailed straight into the net, and the arena erupted as fans cheered for the team.

Caught up in the moment, Daphne turned to Niles, hugging him tightly.

Niles sighed as he caught the scent of her perfume. He might not be able to recall a single play from tonight's game, but this would be a moment he would remember forever.

**A/N:**I know this may feel like an ending, but I'm not quite done yet! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A short while later, the foursome got back into Frasier's car for the ride home. As they drove along, Daphne looked out the window at Seattle's famous skyline. "This city's so pretty," she remarked.

"Yes, it is," Niles replied. He could not see the view outside Daphne's window, but he didn't particularly mind. He was far more interested in his view of Daphne herself. They rode on in silence for a few minutes. Niles wanted desperately to say something to her, but she was apparently lost in thought.

Daphne yawned slightly.

"Are you tired?" Niles asked.

"A bit. It is awfully late."

"Well, you can take a nap if you want," Niles said nervously. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow." He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. Why would she ever want to do such a thing, even if she was tired?

"No, I couldn't. You'd be uncomfortable," Daphne replied.

"No, I wouldn't!" Niles' answer was immediate.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind." Daphne scooted across the seat. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Almost immediately, a smile appeared on her face. Then her arm moved, bringing her hand closer. Before Niles even knew what was happening, she'd taken hold of his hand where it was resting on the seat. Niles hardly dared to breathe, not wanting to disturb her in the slightest. But he could not take his eyes off her.

All too soon, Frasier made the turn into Elliot Bay Towers' parking structure. The movement startled Daphne awake. "Are we home?" she asked, still sounding a bit groggy.

"Yes," Niles replied. "Did you sleep all right?"

Daphne nodded. Then she looked down at their hands, which remained joined together. "Oh, was my hand like this the whole time? I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. That must have been uncomfortable for you."

"No," Niles replied, smiling. "You can hold my hand any time you want, Daphne."

Daphne kissed his cheek. "You're so kind."

"Thank you," he replied, blushing.

By this time, Frasier had parked the car in his usual spot. "OK. Everybody out," he said.

Before exiting the vehicle, Daphne hugged Niles once more. "Thank you again for inviting me. I had a wonderful time!"

"You're welcome, Daphne. I enjoyed it as well. Would you like me to walk you back up to the apartment?" Niles was secretly grateful that his father and brother had been in such a hurry to get inside.

"That's all right, Dr. Crane. I'll be fine. I'm sure you must be anxious to get home."

"At least let me walk you to the elevator," Niles said, not wanting this evening to end.

Daphne nodded. As the two began walking into the building, Daphne slipped her hand into his. They walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator arrived almost immediately.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane," Daphne said as she stepped on.

"Goodnight, Daphne. Sleep well." As much as he'd enjoyed this night, he hated the fact Daphne was now so tired. He knew that she worked hard and needed her rest.

"You, too." Daphne said as the doors closed.

Niles stood there for a moment, watching as the elevator moved away. He had no doubt that he would sleep peacefully tonight. Why shouldn't he, when he would be dreaming of the woman he loved?

**The End**


End file.
